


theories

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: F/F, for jan. my mom. my big fuckign lesbian mom, this is based after that one fucking plasterbain song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	theories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheinsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/gifts).



How could disaster be so divine?   
  
Running her hands up and down the soft fur of her stuffed bear, Poniko stared at the ceiling.    
  
The white, popcorn textured ceiling that had dust and the occasional hole from a previous thumbtack was unable to stare back because it had no eyes. Her head seemed cemented to her pillow, no real thoughts going through her head. The sounds of the pink sea were close, almost too close for comfort in one way or another.

Somehow, despite the fact she was fully aware of it, she found herself staring to one small spiderweb on the ceiling, to the left, where she always had to stare for some reason or another, as if being aloof to anyone could really help being social.

It’s not like she didn’t want friends ; friends just didn’t want her.

Poniko didn't like talking to people, or talking in general. She preferred silence as long as it wasn’t too ominous, or if the room was too dark. The dark was scary and caused her body to almost- reform itself. She used to find comfort in the dark, the ominousness of it seemed like a force of protection. Although, protection could only last someone so long these days.

Her thoughts were then muddled by a loud knock at the door.


End file.
